


Put It Out

by Solstarin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Smoking is bad for you :((





	Put It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!

“Stop.”

Fíli pauses halfway through a long drag from his pipe. He releases the smoke quickly through his nose, frowning. “What?”

“Smoking. It’s bad for you.”

He scoffs, moving to the ground and releasing a long sigh as he stretches out to relax against the log he was previously sitting on. “Come, love. Don’t give it so much mind. It’s a simple habit.”

Y/N. knowing she couldn’t do anything to change the stubborn mind of a dwarf, considers just leveling a glare at him until he surrendered. But she is stubborn when it comes to love, and Fíli and Kíli mean more to her than anything. “And what happens when a cough settles in your chest? What if it gets worse? Hm?”

“Does Thorin have a cough? He’s been alive far longer than I,” Fíli argues, taking another drag from his pipe.

Y/N fixes him with a sharp glare, but says nothing. He knows damn well what she means.

~

Rivendell was beautiful, even if the others didn’t think so. Y/N wasn’t going to let them rain on her parade, and gratefully accepted a warm bath. She wasn’t a dwarf, and the ‘smell of nature’ wasn’t as appealing to her as it might have been to them. After nearly being killed three separate times over the last twenty-four hours, she feels she damn well deserves a bath.

The elves, taking more to her kind manners than the glaring lack thereof in the dwarves, were kind enough to send someone for her when supper was ready, and carry on a delightful conversation about the architecture of the place on their way to the terrace where the others were gathered.

~

Y/N seats herself at the far table beside Fíli and Bombur, knowing that if she didn’t feel much like eating after their near-death experiences that her plate wouldn’t go to waste. She was setting her cup of water down when Fíli pulls his pipe out of his coat pocket, fiddling with it and inquiring with Bombur beside him for a light. She manages to keep her mouth shut until he got it burning, at which point she turns to him, exasperated.

“Put the damn pipe out, Fíli. We’re guests, it’s rude.”

Perhaps because of the wine that had flowing quite freely all evening, the sparkle in his eye twinkles a little brighter, and he shoots a dazzling grin at her, stating with a lilt to his voice, “Make me.”

She lifts a brow and, without missing a beat, tosses her goblet of water over the pipe, and subsequently, Fíli’s face. Dori looks absolutely horrified, but Balin, seated on Y/N’s other side, chuckles heartily as the blond blinks in shock.

“Next time maybe you’ll take me seriously,” she snarked, turning around to beckon an elf for another glass of water.

Fíli didn’t fail to notice the chuckle that resounded through the elves around them. He certainly would take Y/N more seriously next time.


End file.
